Descending Inferno
Descending Inferno is a bonus game created by RicePigeon. The bonus game is based on a bonus mission in Burn Rooster's stage in Mega Man X8, with the objective being to descend as far as possible into an infinite chasm filled with floating platforms. As the player descends into the abyss, new hazards periodically show up that the player must avoid. RicePigeon's version ) |Image=File:ElecbyteKFM2port.png |Creator=RicePigeon |Resolution=Low |Stage=1 |Stagename=Descending Inferno |Compatibility=1.1 |Stageimage=File:RPDescendingInfernoprev.png |Music= |MusicDesc='Inferno / Descending' from Mega Man X8 |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=0.5 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump=No |Stagerescord=Localcoord |Stageresolution=640x480}} 'Initialization' The game comes packaged as both a character and a stage, both of which must be used simultaneously in order to properly play the game. Attempting to use another stage other than the one that comes with the game may cause the game to run incorrectly and exhibit unintended behaviors. Additionally, the game also comes packaged with an Options.txt file. This file can be used to modify the difficulty setting of the game, which directly controls the speed of the platforms. 'Gameplay' Descending Inferno cannot be controlled by the player, as it is a bonus game. The intro begins with the player at the mouth of a giant chasm, automatically jumping inside and landing on safety platform, from which the game begins. If the player is invulnerable to custom states and throws, they will not be able to start the bonus game and the round ends with the player declared the winner. The objective is to safely descend the pit as far as possible without being knocked off the platforms and into the bottomless pit below. As the player descends, a counter in the upper left-hand corner of the screen will track the player's vertical distance that they have traversed so far. The player can walk, crouch, or jump from one platform to another to safely land on another. The player cannot attack or dash/run while on a platform, nor can they fall off the sides of a platform by walking, however, the player can fall through a platform when it goes past the top of the screen. While the player is able to attack while jumping, this serves little purpose as there are no enemies nor are there any objects that can be hit. The game ends when the player falls past the bottom of the stage. 'Stage Segments' As the player descends, the game will enter various "segments"; each segment has its own stage hazard to increase the difficulty in progressing. In addition, the game may randomly change speeds whenever it changes segments, either slowing down or speeding up, which also affects the rate of descent shown on the Distance meter. The segments are randomly chosen and the same segment will not appear twice in a row. 'Normal Segments' The segment that the game always starts in. The platforms remains stationary and there are no other hazards. 'Moving Platforms Segments' The platforms spawned on the stage move left and right, reversing their direction when they come into contact with the walls of the stage. The player must time their jumps much more carefully than when the platforms are stationary. 'Laser Segments' Laser-emitting devices will begin scaling up the sides of the stage, periodically spanning a laser beam across the stage. While the laser deals no damage, it does stun the player in place for a short time, possibly interrupting their jump at a crucial moment and causing them to fall to their impending doom. The lasers can be crouched under or jumped over, but are unblockable. 'Bomb Segments' The platforms will begin randomly spawning with large explosives on top of them. While the player can walk on these platforms as normal, coming into close proximity will arm the explosives, causing them to detonate after a few seconds. The bombs may also arm themselves if they remain on-screen for too long, usually after they pass the midway point of the screen. Armed bombs can easily be identified by the blinking red lights located on their frontal side, accompanied by a beeping sound. If the player is caught in the explosion, they are blown across the stage in an almost guaranteed game over; the explosion cannot be blocked, and the bombs cannot be disarmed by attacking them. Category:Bonus Games